The Date
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS Grissom and Sara go on a blind date... of sorts


Title: The Date  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.  
  
He had her pinned up against the outside of her door while she was feverishly trying to get her key to work. Her movements were somewhat restricted with his knee between her legs and his hands pressing her shoulders against the cold metal.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and the two bodies; that would have looked like one had anybody been watching them, nearly fell into the apartment.  
  
He somehow managed to catch them both from falling and keep her in his arms at the same time. Their lips barley parted as he backed them up a step so he could kick the front door closed behind them.  
  
She took the opportunity to reciprocate by pinning him against the door. He grunted as she forced his back into the doorknob.  
  
"Ohhhh, sorry baby." She was so caught up in Grissom's hands on her that it was all she manage in the way of an apology.  
  
He didn't answer her with words, but forced his tongue back into her mouth as a reply. He grabbed her shirt and pulled with both hands; hearing a faint clicking below him, it took him a moment to realize it was her buttons hitting the floor.  
  
She just groaned into his mouth causing a titillating vibration on his tongue. He pulled her shirt down over her shoulders letting it drop to the floor to completely expose her bare breasts. He then reached around her back to unzip the black silk skirt she wore. That too fell to the ground and she stood before him totally naked.  
  
"God Sara, I can't believe you did that to me."  
  
She threw him a sexy grin while scratching her nails down his chest. "What baby?"  
  
"You know what. You let me take you out to dinner with no bra or panties on!"  
  
"Come on Grissom, you hardly ever wear a bra or panties anyway." She turned quickly and ran naked and squealing deliciously into the living room.  
  
Thinking back over the evening he stood there for a moment completely unaware of the huge grin on his face.  
  
They had met at the restaurant pretending to be total strangers. Sara had always been gorgeous, but there was something about meeting her this way that made her even more beautiful.  
  
It may have been the slight twinkle in her eye from playing this game with him, or it may have been the incidental contact between the two who were pretending to be meeting for the first time.  
  
When he ran his hand down her back while leading her to their table he had realized she was not wearing a bra. The realization of her taking this little drama to another level had almost aroused him to the point of being embarrassing.  
  
Later as they sat side by side at their cozy table for two, he had run his hand up her thigh to see just how far she would let his fingers roam. When he encountered her wet hair, the knowledge of what that meant nearly drove him insane.  
  
It was at that point that he leaned in and whispered in her ear that he had never wanted her more. He threw down a large wad of bills without even knowing how much they owed, and they walked out barley able to keep their hands off one another.  
  
Snapping out of his fond recalling of the evening so far, he walked after her into the living room. He could not chase this woman. Not that he didn't want to; it was more a matter of him not being physically able to run at the moment. His erection was throbbing and walking was painful, but he shuffled over to join her still giggling form on the couch.  
  
"You Ms. Sidle are an evil, evil woman and I ought to make you beg for it tonight."  
  
Her grin diminished slightly, but she put on a brave front. "Grissom you know us women can go without it. I'll be fine, but if you think you can stop right now..."  
  
"Sara, I can see how wet you are right now and I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'll give up and give in to you. But I know what else you're thinking. You're also thinking about my hands grabbing your shoulders and your skin becoming hot and slightly sore underneath my fingertips. My fingertips roughly traveling from your shoulders down to your breasts and stopping long enough to make your nipples stand up at attention before continuing down to your stomach. My palms; with fingers outstretched, pressing into your stomach caressing their way to your hips and back around again to your navel. Then traveling further down with my thumbs leading the way down through your pubic hair. My hands separating so that each one works its way around and down to grab you inner thighs forcefully while my thumbs lag back a little just barley brushing against your..."  
  
And with that, Sara was unable to control herself any longer and pounced on him.  
  
Grissom didn't tease her about giving in for even a second; he could hardly believe that he had survived his agonizingly seductive verbal stimulation. There was no more foreplay at all.  
  
Grissom lifted his butt off the couch long enough for Sara to pull his pants and boxers down. She was just getting ready to straddle him when he slid off the couch down to the floor. Sara quickly joined him and both were kneeling facing each other.  
  
Grissom kissed her once and leaned back; grabbing her by the shoulders he turned her away from him and bent her face down onto the seat cushions of the couch. He moved directly behind her on his knees and grabbing his erection with one hand and one of her hips in the other, he entered her quickly.  
  
While plunging into her forcefully he moved both hands to her hips to roughly bring her to meet his every thrust. Sara's arms were stretched out to either side gripping the cushions so forcefully that the wrinkles would surely remain for weeks.  
  
His knees suddenly became too painful to allow him to concentrate on slamming into her. He slowed his pace, leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her waste. He straightened back up bringing her with him and managed to lift both of them so he was sitting on the coffee table and she was sitting in his lap facing away from him; all while still joined together.  
  
Sara decided she liked this new position as she started thrashing up and down on him. He watched the muscles in her back with fascination. He could see each muscle working individually, yet all together they allowed her to move in the way she wanted. The human body never ceased to amaze him and Sara's was an incredible sight.  
  
He brought his right hand around in front of her to stroke her clitoris. She screamed his name after just one touch and started shaking violently. Most of her movements ceased with the exception of the muscles which were now clenching around his member and stroking him to his own climax. He grabbed around her stomach tightly with his right arm and pulled her quivering body down to him violently one more time as he exploded into her deeply.  
  
They sat there together naked on the coffee table as their breathing returned to normal. He thought briefly about snagging something from crime scene clean up later because Pledge was just not going to cut it for the table after this.  
  
"Damn Griss, that was incredible. We need to go on blind dates together more often!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at the bar around the corner for drinks."  
  
They both giggled and fell off the table still in each other's arms.  
  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
